


She Always Comes Back

by ishouldbeworkingrightnow (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Black Dove White Raven - Elizabeth Wein, Code Name Verity Series - Elizabeth Wein
Genre: Awesome pilot girlfriends, Blind Character, F/F, Hugs, Nervous but hiding it Em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/ishouldbeworkingrightnow
Summary: Emilia says goodbye to Rose as she takes off on a short mission. Rose worries, and Teo has some words of wisdom.





	She Always Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was written very quickly and edited on my phone so I'm sorry if the quality isn't exactly amazing. 
> 
> I don't own anything except the plot. The characters are the property of Elizabeth Wein, as is their story. I am making no money off of this, so please do not sue.

“Menotti!”

Rose screamed from across the airfield, the sound of the plane engines almost drowning  
out her voice. Emilia turned her head, scarf whipping in the wind as she took one hand off the ladder where she was climbing into the cockpit of her Curtiss and waved.

Rose ran across the field towards her friend, hoping to say goodbye to her friend before  
she took off on her brief reconnaissance flight to Italy. Frankly, Rose was shocked that their superiors were so gung-ho about letting a half-Italian, and a girl to boot, fly missions for them, considering what their fellow Americans were doing to anyone of Japanese descent on the west coast.

But Emilia was special that way. Recommendation by multiple men who had trained the Ethiopian air force _and_ the Ethiopian emperor worked wonders, apparently.

“Emmy.” Rose raised her eyebrows at her friend, giving her doe eyes at the same time and morphing her face into a pleading expression that she knew Emilia had a weakness for. Emilia rolled her eyes, but still came down from the ladder to say goodbye properly. Emilia wasn’t big on hugs, but Rose wrapped her arms around her anyway and squeezed, lifting Em off the ground.

When Rose put her down, rather quickly since she and Emilia were about the same size, Em  
hugged back, pressing Rose tightly to her chest.

“See you soon,” Rose whispered from against Em, since saying ‘good luck’ would imply  
that Emilia _needed_ luck, which she sure as hell didn’t. It would be an insult to say otherwise. Em cocked her head and gave Rose a carefree grin that couldn’t quite mask her continued nerves about flying, no matter that she was an even better pilot than Rose herself.

“Meet me for breakfast when I get home?”

Rose flicked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and nodded, returning Em’s smile with  
one of her own, trying to convey without words her faith that Emilia would get through this flight unscathed, as she had every other.

Out of courtesy to Rose, because Emilia had never cared what anyone thought of her, the half-Italian girl whipped her head to each side, checking for people, before pressing a chaste kiss to Rose’s lips.

Rose wished the kiss would have lasted longer, but all too soon Emilia pulled away and gave her another smile, this one full of laughter and love.

“See you soon, Rosie! Love ya!”

A miniature plane flashed in Em’s hand as she smiled at Rose, and even if she hadn’t had a clear view Rose would’ve known what kind it was.

A Romeo, the one Em always took with her on flights. Or when she went anywhere that  
meant she would have to be separated from her brother.

Emilia took a deep breath and climbed the ladder, giving Rose a tiny wave, and then she  
went speeding down the runway. Rose waved back until Emilia’s plane was out of sight, then jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whipping her head around, mostly out of fear that someone had seen her and Em kissing, she calmed down when she noticed Teo beside her.

Em’s brother wasn’t wearing his darkened glasses, the ones that hid the way his blind eyes stared blankly, and Rose wondered, as she constantly did, how he had made his way so quickly and quietly to her side without the use of his vision. Teo wasn’t technically supposed to be on the runway, as he wasn’t a pilot, but he was likable enough that no one would have stopped him if he  
asked.

“Emilia’ll be fine,” said Teo in his calming voice, developed flawlessly from years of  
calming his sister down and extended to Rose when she came into their lives. “Don’t worry, Rose.”

Rose still hadn’t gotten used to Teo’s strange insight to others’ feelings and thoughts. She  
supposed it came with being blind.

“How’d you know I was worried?”

Teo laughed aloud. “Your shoulders are tense. But, really, there’s no need to worry. Emmy always comes back. And she always manages to do it dramatically.”

Rose smiled and, even though he couldn’t see it, Teo noticed the lightening in her posture and the loosening of tension in her shoulders. She knew how true his words were. The first time Em had left her after she and Rose had shared their first kiss, she had dropped out of a tree wearing a corset, her hair a complete mess, and a gun in her belt five days later, nearly giving the poor passers-by a heart attack.

Rose had squealed loudly, both in relief and laughter, and had demanded that Emilia tell  
her the whole story over coffee. After that first time, she had still worried about Emilia, but nowhere near as much. Especially now that she knew Em had stolen an Italian airplane and come out alive.

“Hey, Teo?”

“Yeah?”

Rose wrapped her arm around Teo’s shoulders, and turned them both around to walk back towards the door to the inside of the airfield as she talked.

“Thanks.”

She could feel his smile break out across his face just as well as she could see it. If she had been blind, she knew she would have still been able to feel his mood shift upwards.

“Of course. Hey, Justice?”

“Yeah?”

“We both know how tough my sister is, no one’s denying that, but sometimes Em needs  
someone to take care of her. I trust you will when I can’t?”

Rose swallowed her nerves at the new tone in Teo’s voice. Never before had he sounded so much like a protective older brother, even though Em was technically older than him, or called her by her surname. Even though he was blind, Rose had no doubts about his ability to still throw a spear to defend Emilia’s heart.

“Wouldn’t dream of doing otherwise.”

“In that case,” he said, lighter tone returning to his voice and making him sound once more like Em’s optimistic and loving younger brother. “Shall we go get lunch? I’ll tell you about the time Emmy pulled a gun on two arguing American pilots.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! Comments/kudos make my day.


End file.
